custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney's Exercise Movement Day (1993 version)/@comment-24.4.109.47-20120922004932/@comment-24154392-20140217190839
Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids spend the time having a exercise movement day. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Michael *Tosha *Derek *Amy *Kathy *Carlos *Jason *Julie *Min *Shawn *Joe Scruggs Songs #Barney Theme Songs #It's a Beautiful Day #It's a Great Day #The Exercise Song #Let's Run #Gaggle, Gaggle, Wiggle Dance #The Runing Song #The Baby Bop Bop #Shape Up Freeze #Move Your Body #There's Wiggle In My Toe #Move Your Body #Oh We Can March #Dino Dance #Growing Big & Tall #Do Some Exercise #I Love You End Credit Music #Let's Run Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Hoo's in the Forest?". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "My Favorite Things!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "A Very Special Delivery!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "I Can Do That!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "I Can Do That!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Hop to It!". *The end credits music is the same from "Barney In Concert". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "I Can Do That!". *The same Shawn voice used in this video was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The same Derek voice used in this home video was also seen in "Playing It Safe!". *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "The Alphabet Zoo!". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *After "It's a Beautiful Day", Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, and greets the other kids. And Then, he tells them that he is going to play a game of kick and catch with his soccer ball, then barney came to life. *When Michael arrives at the school playground, and greets the other kids, his "Hi!" and his "Hi, everybody!" are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When the Barney & Kids say "Hi Baby Bop!" was sound clip from "Once Upon a Time!". *When the Barney, Baby Bop and Kids say "Hi BJ!" was sound clip is taken from "Look At Me I'm 3!". Categories:*1993 episodes *Barney and Friends Season 2 *PBS Kids Sprout Read more * Add Video Add Image Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first... Red, Blue & Circles Too! (SuperMalechi's version) * Add Video Add Image Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first... Grown-Ups for a Day! (SuperMalechi's version) * L Let's Go on a Musical Adventure with Barney! *Showing 4 most recent =5 comments= *A Wikia contributor 21 days ago by Lazarus ramosReply **206 21 days ago by Lazarus ramosedit history *A Wikia contributor 21 days ago by Lazarus ramosReply *SuperMalechi, you can also add some and it will be completed. September 22, 2012 by A Wikia contributorReply *You can add the cast, songs, and the end credit music. September 22, 2012 by A Wikia contributor